Im falling
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Oneshot #1. A veces se necesita mas que un simple vistazo y ocasiones esto te puede sorprender


Hola buenas días, tardes o noches dependiendo el horario que estés leyendo esto.

Feliz año nuevo a pesar de que es enero 25 es mi primer fic del año y por ello estoy contenta.

N/A: Ya tengo actualizaciones o más bien capítulos para varias de mis historias posiblemente las suban antes del término de este mes o no, si no le hago más correcciones (ya que algunas cosas de ellos no me gustan y todavía están sujetas a cambios) y dependiendo si la mudanza se lleva sin problemas así que no tengan tantas esperanzas porque conociendo mi suerte, algo malo pasara y luego algo muy bueno para compensarlo, en fin decidí aceptar un reto que una amiga de un grupo en Facebook me hizo, sobre escribir 30 días o más bien 30 one-shots solo con mi lista de reproducción, serán de cualquier categoría y serán inspirados en una canción que elegiré de youtube de un lista de reproducción con la opción de reproducción aleatoria activada así que comencemos con la diversión.

 **Dia 1**

Twenty one pilots

Ride

Notas extras: AU (Universo alterno), temas de enfermedad.

*OS 1*

 ** _Im falling_**

Los rayos del sol caían por mi cara, era un día perfecto o eso decían los demás con sus nubes esponjosas, blancas y redondas en el profundo y basto cielo azul, tan hermoso y tan etéreo.

Era perfecto y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Y aquí tu puedes pensar pobre adolescente solo y deprimido, como está de moda y es común en estos días, tu segundo pensamiento puede ser debe ser que esa rebeldía es su manera de pedir auxilio, es una llamada impulsada por mero capricho.

En mi caso la realidad es diferente.

No me importa lo que pienses de mí, bueno no tanto como para afectarme de manera perceptible, aun me duele cuando lanzas comentarios en contra de mi madre o cuando le dices a mi padre que debería haberme educado mejor. Todavía me duele cuando se burlan de mí en la escuela por ser diferente, por tener una manera de pensar inusual o por la falta de fuerza en mi cuerpo o por la "poca" dedicación que le pongo a los estudios.

Y lo sé, hasta este momento sigues pensando que soy un adolescente con problemas normales y con delirios de "nadie me comprende" y "pobre de mí"… ojala fuera eso.

Estoy muriendo.

Lo digo de forma total y absolutamente literal.

Fue duro de admitirlo al principio quiero decir estoy en la plenitud de mi adolescencia, debería salir con mis amigos divertirme siendo un poco idiota y un poco grosero, tener problemas con los hombres o las mujeres en citas (esto aún no lo decidido) y pensar a la universidad a la que me gustaría asistir. Esos deberían ser mis problemas diarios, no debería estar pensando en que estudio me deben realizar hoy o si la quimioterapia está funcionando o si el tamaño de mi tumor está disminuyendo o si hoy puedo mantener mis alimentos dentro del cuerpo.

Y ahí está, sabía que si te decía que tengo cáncer inmediatamente tu actitud hacia mi iba a cambiar. Mágicamente te ibas a volver ""una buena persona" me ibas a tratar de hablar de lo fuerte que debo ser por enfrentarme así a una enfermedad tan mala como esta y como soy un luchador y al carajo tus palabras, no me sirven de nada y tan poco que seas hipócrita, entiendo que quieras ser educado y gentil al preguntarme como estoy y como lo estoy llevando, pero una cosa es eso y otra cosa es que al instante del que te enteres que tengo cáncer me trates como un invalido y como una persona que no puede hacer nada sin tu ayuda. ¡En serio es frustrante!

Me da rabia y coraje que juzguen mi "relajada manera de vivir" y al oír la palabra con "c" (porque si no lo has notado odio la palabra cáncer) en un latido de corazón me vuelvan un esperanzado y optimista luchador que tiene fuerza y carácter y dedicación y todo lo que quieras decir.

Me enoja ver como juzgan a mis padres de consentidores y de cómo me malcrían, cuando nadie sabe cuánto sufren. Ninguna persona conoce como mi mama llora hasta quedarse dormida y como mi papa lucha con su empleo, el tiempo que pasa conmigo y el tiempo que dedica a consolar a mi madre.

Más que nada me duele la absoluta indiferencia con la que cargas al verme, no sabes lo mal que la paso, como vomito toda mi comida después de una quimio particularmente dura, como me desespero al descubrir ningún progreso y como veo que solo empeoro día tras día, como me desgarra ver a mis papas sufrir tanto con mi enfermedad como lo hago, el dolor cuando no pueden encontrar una vena en la quimio y recibo hasta seis piquetes en una sesión, pero obvio tú crees que al verme cinco minutos te da el derecho de juzgar todo de mí, sin siquiera conocerme o molestarte en hacerlo.

¿Es difícil?, Si.

¿Es doloroso?, Claro.

¿Me gustaría rendirme?, A veces pienso que no vale la pena seguir luchando una batalla perdida, después miro a mis padres y todo vuelve a tener sentido, cada segundo que paso con ellos, es un milagro. Y aunque mi madre tenga el pelo rojo opaco de la preocupación y mi padre haya perdido el azul brillante de sus ojos aun así vale más que todo el oro del mundo, al menos para mí así lo es.

¡Ohh vaya! ahora supongo que te sientes como un cerdo por todo lo mal que me has juzgado ¿no es cierto?

No importa, realmente no lo hace. Solo te pido un favor.

De ahora en adelante piensa antes de juzgar, las apariencia son engañosas. Ve a cada persona como una nueva forma de aprender muchas cosas, de ampliar tus horizontes, no las juzgues y de ser posible ayúdalas.

Sé que mi aspecto de vago no ayuda en mucho y que me hayas encontrado aquí acostado sin hacer nada tampoco lo hace. Pero la luz del sol es reconfortante, es cálida y gentil y aun así transmite tanta energía.

Sé que mi tiempo es limitado y por eso me alegro con los pequeños detalles, el amanecer y el atardecer cada día es espectáculo maravilloso para mí porque recuerdo que me fue dado un día más para vivir y disfrutar. A veces me siento una mierda, pero después de un rato en sol, me acuerdo que hay más personas detrás de mí y por ellas vivo y para mí mismo disfruto como deseo, me puedo dar ese lujo.

Por favor deja de estar ensimismada en tus problemas, amplia tu vista y ve más hacia allá, espero que este encuentro conmigo haya sido bueno para ti. Espero que de tu vida saques el mayor provecho posible y creo que debería dejar de hablar porque en estos momentos estoy seguro que me oigo como uno de esos conferencistas en los talleres de motivación personal. ¡Buahh! Me estremezco de pensar que me hago muy serio, aunque pensándolo bien a mi madre talvez le agradaría eso.

Bueno Neji-san fue un placer hablar contigo aunque creo que todavía no me he presentado mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

 ***Fin***

Y ya está, espero les guste, comentarios son bienvenidos y las criticas groseras, pueriles y sin ningún tipo de retroalimentación hecho solo para molestarme serán ignorados. Disculpen los errores que pueda tener


End file.
